liars and believers
by Manamie
Summary: OOC - AU: Mafia. Denying her the thing she wanted the most was the biggest mistake of my life, and I lost her because of it. Then she came back, and I'm not sure if I can let her go again. (Chapters are rewritten.)
1. 01

Originally written by Ariiyle, but I'm going to finish it since she's not planning on continuing. ~Manamie

liars and believers

01.

"So, your pregnant?" She says nothing to me. Her eyes are cold and defensive. "You're telling me that you're...with child?" My voice seems to be getting darker and angrier with each word. She nods.

"With my child, yeah?"

Again she nods, never taking her eyes off mine.

I look down at the three pregnancy tests in front of me, each reading positive. They weren't those cheap tests either, these were the expensive ones that were right nintey percent of the time. Staring at them for too long made my head hurt. I bit my lip.

"...Maka, you know this isn't going to work. Not for us, baby."

For the first time since she walked in the room, she shows emotion. Her head turns to the side and her eyes water slightly. "You don't know that, Soul."

"I do, Maka. Because of our fucking job, it won't work!" I raise my voice, wondering how she even thought for a second that this was okay. "What? Do you want me to rock the baby in one hand while I'm holding a gun to someone's head in the other?" I growl at her, massaging my temple. This is going to turn into another argument.

"So what do you suggest I do? Kill it?"

"That's the only thing we can do, babe. I won't have anyone else saying they're my kid's father." I roll my eyes.

"Fuck you, Soul. You know I can't do that!" Maka hops out of her seat, her hands in tight fist by her side as if she would hit me any second now. Go ahead, babe. It won't change anything.

"I'd rather it be us, rather than someone out to send us to hell, Beautiful. This isn't up for discussion. If you're going to hit me, do it. It won't change shit."

Maka narrows her eyes at me, pulling her fist back and slamming it into my jaw. She doesn't give me time to recover before she's landed another blow. "I'm not going to kill my baby, Soul. Never."

I wipe the blood from my lip. Liquid starts pouring from her eyes and she wipes it away. "I'm so tired of killing and fighting and planning. I'm dying, Soul."

"That all comes with me, Beautiful. You decided to love me, which means you accepted all of that with it." I groan. "Besides, you think a baby is going to stop the violence? This is our life now, Beautiful. By bringing that," I point to her stomach. "Into this life you're making it a target. They'll do everything in their power to kill it just to make us feel pain. We don't need that."

I sigh and softly touch her cheek, stroking it gently. "I'll schedule an appointment with Kidd as soon as possible. Say your goodbyes to the nut while you can."

"No." Her voice was cold, hard, and angry. She smack my hand away from her face and got up, drying her face and glaring at me. "Fuck you, alright? I'm leaving with my baby."

I raise a brow at her, snarling and showing my sharp teeth. "Heh, yeah right." I grab her wrist with more force than necessary, getting close to her face. "You think i'll let you leave? Your mine, Maka. Always."

"Leave me alone, Soul. I do what I want, you should know that better than anyone." She push me away and left my office.

"Maka Genevieve Albarn, you better be in that room when I get up there or I swear to God!" I scream at her. She shoots me the finger before she was out of my sight.

"I take it that went well?" Star chuckle as he walk back into the room and sat in the chair Maka had once occupied. I pick up one of the pregnancy tests, looking at it closer.

"Fuck her, she knows I'm right. Bringing a baby into this is nothing but bad news." I sigh, throwing the stick back on the desk and leaning back. "She's gonna drive me crazy."

"You'll live." Star shrugs.

"I fucking love her, man. But sometimes she just makes me wanna..." I struggle to find the right words.

"Say fuck it?" Star laughs. "She may be a piece of work, but you said yourself that her fire is the best thing about her."

I roll my eyes, taking a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, putting one of the sticks into my mouth and lighting it. "Maybe. But one day I'm afraid that fire will get too hot, and I'll end up extinguishing it."

Star stares at me for a bit, before nodding. "I know what you mean." He leans back and sighs.

...

I wake up with blurry eyes and a migraine. The room is dark, but I can see the faint light of sunshine outside.

Looking down, I see Payden snuggled up to me comfortably, her breathing silent.

"Give me a fucking break." I groan, falling back on the mattress. I rub my temples as bitterness and regret fill me. That particular dream had never been my favorite. It brought back unwanted memories and pain from a long time ago that I had all but forgotten.

I turn to Payden, touching her soft brown hair and brush it out of her face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Wake up, Beautiful."

She stir slightly and after a moment her eyes flutter open. A smile lights up her face. "Good morning, E." She speaks, her voice scratchy and tired. She smells like honey and her voice makes my chest feel light.

"Good morning, my beautiful Payden. I hope you had a nice sleep." I poke her nose, making her giggle. She leans up and kiss my cheek. "I had an amazing sleep, thank you."

She sits up and stretches, and I'm surprised when I see her naked upper half. Memories of last night come drifting back. Lifting the sheets, I sigh. "So that happened." I shake my head, a small smile on my face.

Payden blushes, and I stare. The dusty red of her cheeks travels down and covers most of her chest. "Yes, that did happen."

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and shower, you can get next." She nods.

"We can always conserve water and shower together, you know. Better for the environment." I give her a wink and she pushes at me playfully. "True, but I have a feeling not much showering would get done with you in there with me. I'll be out in a bit."

Then she was gone.

I feel a strange happiness that I had began getting used to bubble in my stomach. A grin stretch across my face.

I hadn't been the same since the day Maka left.

I remember that day clearly. I walk up the stairs to our room, chocolate and a bunch of shitty DVDs that she like in hand, ready to sweet talk her into forgiving me. But she wasn't there. The room had been empty and cold, and the escape passage I had installed was wide open.

I was half expecting her to jump out somewhere, shouting surprise and laughing. But reality hit hard, and the fact that Maka had actually left me didn't sit too well with me.

So many emotions ran through me that day. Hate, anger, betrayal. I remember tearing everything apart, cursing her and shouting and crying. Fuck her, because she promised me a forever. Fuck her, she was a bitch anyway. Fuck her, I never care about her anyway.I had loathe her for leaving me alone.

But then I woke up and got my shit together.

She didn't deserve those words, and she didn't deserve my hate. She stay with me even when I practically open the door for her and gave her the keys. She stay with me even with I took out my frustrations on her even though she had done nothing wrong.

She was the most important.

Of course I look for her, nonstop. I check everywhere, only to come up short. The thought that she had gotten far away from me was unacceptable, and the thought that she was dead was unbearable.

But I guess I deserve it.

I remember when we got the video. To see her tied to a chair, sitting there looking so emotionless was torture. But what they did after that - when they cut her up and beat her up and ... touch her.

That was hell.

I could see the tears in her eyes, I knew she was in pain. But she never say anything. She never told them anything they wanted to know about me or my family. She protect us, and that's what made me even more pissed off.

It wasn't long after they sent that damned video that I found them and got my revenge. I burn their shit to the ground, and I enjoy every minute of it. I had my fun cutting them up just like they did her.

But it wasn't enough.

It didn't feel like a good enough punishment for them. Killing them one by one by one ... wasn't enough. Nothing could help me with the loss of Maka and that damn baby. As much as I hate to say it, I mourn it too.

It's funny, because that damned child is the reason that this happened in the first place, yet I can't help but wonder what it would have been like to be a father. I couldn't help but feel the loss of my child being taken away from me, and especially by them. If Maka were here, I can hear her giving me shit about how she was right all along.

I really did want that baby. Our baby. But it was too late. Both of them are gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had met Payden about two months ago. She was adorable as hell and seemed to be the only person that could make me smile again. She was energetic, kind, compassionate, beautiful...She was what I needed.

"Showers all yours now, babe." She walks into the room, wrap in towels. I smile at her, stealing the one from off her head. "I need this." I say, before making my way into the shower.

I was very conflicted about starting something with her at first. But Star finally kick my ass telling me how girls like her didn't come around very often. So I did the only thing I could do.

I lock Maka away, along with those memories. It was time to start something new now.

After my much needed shower, I brush my teeth and head back into my bedroom. Payden was pulling up her hair in the mirror. Her face is bright when she sees me.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asks excitedly. I chuckle at her enthusiasm, walking over to my closet and pulling out a suit.

"I'm going to drive you to school and then I'm going to work." I say with excitement that match hers.

She pouts, narrowing her eyes at me. "That's no fun. Wouldn't you rather...spend the day watching movies? Or maybe -"

"Enough, Payden. You can't miss school and I can't miss work."

She shut her mouth quickly, her eyes dimming a bit. "Oh." Was all she said, before turning back to the mirror and fixing her hair.

My sentence came out a bit harsher than I had intended it too. But she was making me uncomfortable with how much her personality started to match Maka's just now and it was...scary.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a dick." I shake my head, my eyes downwards. Payden looks at me, her wide blue eyes filled with understanding.

"You went into that dark room, yeah?" She walks over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"I know you don't want to tell me about it, and I understand that. But just know that you can always confide in me, E. I'm a great listener." She gives me one of her magic smiles that make me feel lighter.

I know she's a great listener, but the story of me and Maka Albarn wasn't something I wanted to tell. Especially to her.

* * *

See, I told you it'd be back soon!

I had a few issues with the story. Some things were conflicting and there were a lot of loop holes in the plot. But hopefully everything should go smoothly now. :)

**You can always tell me what you think by reviewing! Constructive Criticism is appreciated - so don't try and be nice! If you don't like something about the story or you feel I made a mistake somewhere please let me know. It helps me become a better writer.**

-Manamie


	2. 02

liars and believers

02.

"Who's fucking with my shit?"

Star jump at my sudden entrance, his face a sick pale color. Sweat rolls down his temple and he clear his throat. "You should sit down, E."

"I don't want to sit down, I want to know who the fuck got in, how they got in, and why they got in. Now." I growl at him, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall. "How long have they been in?"

Star took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes at me. "We just now found out about it yesterday. There is no telling how long they could have been here, or how much they heard. Ox says that the break ins should have started around a month ago, so anyone who arrive on the base in the last month could be it." He swallow loudly. "But they're all mostly illegal immigrants trying not to get caught."

"And?"

"That's all I know. Sorry, boss."

I let go of him, gripping my hair tightly. "Fuck. How the hell are the techs just now noticing this?"

"Whoever is on the other side of this mystery is pretty skilled. Some of our files have completely disappeared, and some of our computers have been fried when we try to touch the barriers they have protecting them."

"Which files did they steal?"

Star shook his head, "They haven't stolen anything. Only deleted. We'll be able to tell their location if they did try to send our files to anywhere else. They're smart."

I narrow my eyes at him. Star closes his mouth tightly and looks as if he's afraid I'm going to hit him. I wanted to. "Alright then. Anything else I need to be pissed off about?"

Star nods.

"What now?" I growl.

"We found this mark on your office door this morning." Star frown, not looking me in the eyes. He hands me a Polaroid photo, his hand shaking.

I stare at the symbol. A light grey X with words written underneath, _Kiss._

"Assassins? What the fuck, is no one here doing their job?" I yell. Somehow my fist ended up in the wall by Star's head.

"Fine then. I guess I needed a bit of action anyway, things were starting to get boring." I sigh.

I'm pissed off when I walk out of the room and I'm praying to God that people will leave me alone for at least fifteen minutes and let me cool off before I shoot something.

...

When I made it out of the base and into the courtyard I finally felt I could breathe again.

The courtyard wasn't a fancy or beautiful place, but it was there. There were a few trees and grass, and we had a lake. It work for us.

It was my favorite place on the base so far, besides my office. It was one of the few places that reminded me of how things used to be when I didn't have so many responsibilities and only had to kill the person I was ordered to kill. Now, I'm the one doing the ordering.

"Heh," I smile to myself.

Happy memories were rare for me, but they were enjoyed when they came. Most of them involved either my mom or Maka - my favorite people who weren't here anymore.

I didn't know my mom too well, but I had heard a lot about her. She die protecting me when a rival family ambush us. I was only a toddler then and probably didn't understand why my mom was laying on me with cold eyes and a silent heart.

Maka...I was ungrateful for her. She was my favorite thing in the world that I wanted no one else to touch, no one else to look at. I guess I was spoiled a little too much by her, always getting her to do whatever I wanted. I remember telling myself that it was partly her fault, because she had promise me a forever. She had promise me she would never hate me, and would stay with me no matter what I did.

But I know how unfair that is. I had denied her the thing she had wanted most, the thing that she left me for. Her child. My child. Our child.

I guess in a way, she still had love for me. No matter what the Eibon clan did to her, not once did she open her mouth. Not once did she shed a tear. Not once did she betray me.

"Shit. Your getting soft, E." I chuckle to myself, patting my pockets. "Dammit." No smokes.

Then one suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. I blink at it, before looking at the person who had put it in my face.

The girl was the beautiful. Dark hair fell down her shoulders and over her breasts, stopping at her stomach where her belly button should be. Her eyes were the darkest green, and were filled with kindness and curiosity.

"You look like you're having a shitty day." She smile at me.

I pluck the smoke out of her small hand, turning it in my fingers before sticking it in my mouth. "Here." She stood on her tip toes and lifted her lighter to my mouth, lighting the smoke.

I took a long drag, enjoying the feeling of nicotine filling my lungs. "Thanks." I nod at her after releasing.

She waves her hand at me, before lighting a smoke of her own. I watch as her lips wrap around it. It's the most seductive thing I have ever seen. Her eyes close and she tilts her head back as she releases.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"So your names E?" Her voice is soft and sweet. "I heard you say it before." She explains after I give her a weird look.

"Kind of a weird name, yeah?" She chuckles. "That short for something? Eric? Ellen? Eddie? Edward?"

"Evans." I smile at her. "My last name is Evans."

"Ah, so your the Mr. Evans I've been hearing so much about." She nods her head in understanding. "You own this place, yeah?"

I raise a brow at her.

"Oh, my mom recently started working for your place. She wanted to be closer to me since I'm going to school here." She takes a drag from her cigarette. "I'm Genevieve by the way." She gave me another breath taking smile.

"I'll remember that." And I really would. The name seemed etched in my skull already, and I never wanted to forget it.

"So...how old are you? You don't look too much older than me." She said.

"I'll be twenty three in October." I answer automatically. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one. My birthday's in January, so you know. Just turned twenty one." She laughs at herself. "Can finally buy alcohol and get drunk off my ass."

Her eyes seem to sparkle as she talks to me.

"What are you studying in school here?" We seem to start walking somehow, smoking and having a rather nice conversation. Somehow we end up all the way on the other side of the courtyard, and start walking back again.

"Technology. I'm pretty good with computers and anything electrical. I study codes so much I can practically see the numbers when I close my eyes."

"Want another?" She pushes the pack at me. It's halfway full.

I pull one out and set it between my lips, letting her light it for me. "You know what?" Her eyes are wide as they stare up at me.

"What?" I smile down at her.

"I think I wanna smoke the rest of this pack with you. You're pretty cool." She nods, staring at the remaining cigarettes in the pack. "Even if we could potentially get lung cancer. That's pretty bad, yeah?" She blinks rapidly for a second, her face turning slightly pink. Her eyes are field with confusion. "Wait...what?"

I laugh at her. "I'd like to smoke with you too, Genevieve." I take a drag from my cigarette. "Oh and by the way, your names pretty weird too."

She rolls her eyes at me, pushing me with her hand. "Fuck you, my name is perfection."

We don't actually smoke the rest of the pack, but we could have. We had just that much time.

* * *

**You can always tell me what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is appreciated - so don't try and be nice! If you don't like something about the story or you feel I made a mistake somewhere please let me know. It helps me become a better writer!**

-Manamie .O


	3. 03

liars and believers

03.

Genevieve asks me what time it is, bringing me back to reality and from my high on her. We had been circling this courtyard for hours, talking about nothing in particular.

"Fuck." I groan, running my hand through my hair and stuffing my phone in my pocket.

Genevieve raises a brow at me. "Whats up with you? What time is it?"

"It's ten minutes after six - I have to pick up Payden!" I curse and pull out my keys.

"Who's Payden?" Genevieve asks, her head turning to the side. She nibbles on her bottom lip, her hands crossed over her chest.

"My...my girlfriend." I frown at her. Her face falls and she looks extremely disappointed. That's...really fucking cute.

"Oh." She sighs, pushing her hair behind her ear. It's then that I notice how scarred up her face actually it. There is a cut on her brow, across her nose, and a long scar on her cheek. Then I'm wondering what the fuck happened to her, and what she did to deserve it.

"I'm sorry." Mainly about her disappointment, and about her face.

For a moment she looks at me as if she's studying my every move. It makes me uncomfortable because her eyes turn cold and calculating. It's only for a split second, then it's gone and she smiles at me and sighs. "No worries, E. Not like I was expecting you to be single, you're way too sexy to not have a girlfriend." She winks. "But if you ever get single, call me."

Feeling a bit more conscious around her now, I smile. "I don't think that'll be happening. I really like my girlfriend."

Genevieve nods in understanding."But can I have your number anyway, though? I do like talking to you." She pulls out her phone, unlocking it and then handing it to me.

"Type your number in." She urges me. "I know you like talking to me too." She persuades.

Without thinking, I type my number in her phone and click save. I don't know why I did it, and I find myself regretting it while I hand the phone back.

She goes to reach for my pocket when I grab her hand. "What are you doing?" I ask, a bit suspicious of her despite my enjoyment of her company.

The look she gives me next is beyond sexy, and I wonder if I'm even with the same person from a moment ago. She looks up at me under her lashes, biting her lip. "Giving you my number. Do you not want it?"

She continues digging in my pocket before she grabs my phone. Quickly she types her number in and hands it back. "I'll see you later, E. Call or text."

I take pleasure in watching her walk away. She's wearing these sexy short shorts that make her ass look great. She sways her hips as she walks back to the base, and I assume she's going to find her mom.

When she's gone, I practically run to my car and speed to Payden's school, praying that she's still there and hasn't started walking.

My prayers are answered when I pull up next to her. She has her phone up to her ear and a pissed off expression on her face.

Just then, my phone starts to ring and I see her name pop up on the screen. "Shit." I mumble.

She yanks open the door and gets in, slamming it afterwards. "Beautiful-"

"What the hell, E? I've been waiting out here for two goddamn hours!" She glares at me. "Where the fuck were you?" Her eyes are watery and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Um...I got held up at work. The meeting went on...longer than I expected and I didn't have my phone with me at the time. I'm so sorry, baby." I feel guilt build inside of me.

This isn't the first time I'd lied to Payden, but it is the first time I've lied without it being necessary.

She stares at me for a long while, before sighing and leaning back in her seat, wiping her eyes. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry." She has a deep frown on her face.

"Don't apologize, Beautiful. You did nothing wrong." I smile at her, sliding my hand on her cheek and turn her eyes to mine. "I'm really sorry, Payden. I fucked up." I stroke her cheek. "I really like you, okay? I need you to know that."

"I really like you too, E." She smiles big at me.

Feeling light, I start the car and drive us to my house.

...

"Who're you messaging?" Payden asks, walking out the bathroom in a towel. She walks over to the dresser and opens her one drawer, taking out a pair of panties.

"Star." I smile at her, winking before looking back to my phone.

Genevieve: Dammit, E!

_The fuck is up with you? :D_

Genevieve: I'm trying to write you a song.

Genevieve: That's the first verse. ;)

_Fucking weirdo, GO TO SLEEP. lol_

Genevieve: Noooo. I wanna stay up

Genevieve: And write you a song :)

_It better be a damn good song. :)_

_Better sing it for me too._

Payden jumps on the bed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I raise a brow at her, setting my phone face down on the mattress.

Nipping lightly on my ear, she smiles. "I know I'm not very good at seduction, but I'm trying my best." She laughs.

Completely lost in her absolute cuteness, I push her onto her back. "Your just too cute." I smile, kissing her. She returns the kiss, falling on her back and wrapping her arms around my neck.

_Zzz_

Breaking the kiss, she raises a brow at my phone.

"Ignore him, he'll be fine." I smile at her.

She nods, closing her eyes.

I kiss down her body, nibbling and sucking on certain spots that I know drives her insane. She sighs, running her fingers through my hair and pulling me closer. I smile slightly, reaching the sweet spot between her legs. Slowly, I start to peel off her panties that were already wet.

_Zzz_

I groan, picking up my phone. I know it's Genevieve, and I know I'm the one who started a conversation with her, but I couldn't help the annoyance that bubble up inside me. It was wrong, because she had no idea that I was trying to fuck my girlfriend at the moment.

Genevieve: Hell yeah I'm gonna sing it.

Genevieve: Maybe even dance for you too. ;)

_That would be something._

_Didn't you tell me you couldn't dance? lol_

I smile at the message, and Payden pokes me. She doesn't look very happy. "Turn it off, or tell him you'll talk to him later." She suggests. "In an hour or two."

I blink at her before nodding, and looking at the messages once again. Genevieve still hadn't replied yet.

_Hey, I think I'm gonna head to bed now._

_I'll see you tomorrow, Okay? :)_

After a minute, the phone buzz again.

Genevieve: I'll be that fuck hot chick in red.

Genevieve: Nighty night, E. Dream of me. :)

I laugh before turning off my phone. Payden smiles at me, before lying back down.

...

"Please tell me you have some good news for me?" I ask Star, walking into my office. They had painted over the assassin mark on my door, but I could still feel it's presence there. The mark of death was only hidden, and it annoy me. I wonder if I needed a new door.

Star frown at me, pushing beside the papers he had been analyzing.

"We're trying, E."

"Tonight we're going to observe Ox while he tries to block and track them." I sit at my desk.

Star grins and pats me on the shoulder. "Sounds good to me, buddy."

"I have a meeting with Tsubaki Natasukasa tomorrow at one. Make sure you mark it." I scribble the information on a sheet of paper, handing it to him.

"Tsubaki? The assassin?" Star's eyes widen. "Why are you meeting her?"

"Because I have an assassin stalking me, and judging from the symbol it's one from her clan. Tsubaki still owes me a favor." I shrug. "I know she can't call off someone else's assassination, or give me too much information about the persons identity. Assassin's honor and all of that. But she can tell me just how high ranked this assassin is."

Star stared at me for a moment, before groaning. "I don't trust that assassin."

I laugh. "Good. Assassins aren't meant to be trusted."

...

I go to the courtyard around lunch time. I'm expecting to see Genevieve there, since she had basically told me she'd be there in her messages yesterday. Sure enough, she's by the lake with a laptop, typing rapidly on it.

Curious, I quietly walk up behind her. She's not doing anything particularly interesting, only typing what looks like an essay on a word document page. I read the title. "Over a billion codes." By Genevieve Alvarez.

"What were you expecting?" Genevieve asks, not looking at me. She continues to type her essay, stopping for a moment to turn on her iPad and look at some kind of electronic textbook.

I don't know what I expected exactly. I'd been getting suspicious of her for no reason in particular. The look she gave me yesterday just rub me the wrong way, and my instincts had never been wrong before. I guess there's a first for everything, though.

"Nothing. Initially I wanted to surprise you, but then I got curious to see what type of work you had to do as a technology major." I shrug, playing it off. She doesn't give me a glance, just continues scrolling through her textbook.

I sit down next to her, watching her while she did her homework. True to what she told me, she is indeed wearing red. I smile at the sexy tank top and shorts she's wearing. There are more scars on her legs, but like the ones on her face, they're barely noticeable and you'd only notice them if you look really closely.

Her sneakers have been neatly laid next to her along with a black sweater and a bag.

I'm staring at her sock covered feet when she finally turns to me. "Do you want to read it?" She asks.

I think about reading the essay that probably listed things I already knew. "No, I'm fine. Finish your homework." I smile.

She smiles. "I only have a few more pages to do, it can wait." She closes her laptop and puts it in her bag. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Her eyes seem lighter today, with hints of grey that make them look enchanting.

"Actually, I'd like to hear that song you've apparently spent all night writing for me. It better be a damn good song too."

Her eyes widen slightly and her nose turns a light pinkish color. "I was joking about that, ass." She laughs.

"Well, I'm not. You said you'd dance too. I was really looking forward to that. You aren't going to let me down, are you?" I give her my best puppy dog eyes.

She stares at me for a second, an emotion flashing in her eyes that's gone before I can even guess what it is. Then she sighs. "Fine. But I really can't dance, or sing." She slips on her sneakers and stands up, dusting off her ass.

She then starts doing these awkward movements, a smile on her face and her nose still pink. She opens her mouth to sing, but closes it and just continues to dance.

I watch her as she twirls around and laughs, and I'm completely mesmerized. True, she sucks at dancing, but the way she's actually enjoying it and not caring has my head spinning.

"Maka." I mumble, feeling my chest tighten. She'd been a shit dancer too. I continue to watch Genevieve dance to whatever music she was imagining in her head. She was humming a tune quietly, but I couldn't make out what the song was or who sang it. After a minute, she stop and struck a pose.

I clap, a smile on my face. She bows and winks at me. "You don't suck that much at dancing." I lie.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Sweet talk will get you no where." She jokes.

It's quiet as she sits down and takes her shoes back off. Then I decide to break it.

"Hey, how about you call me Soul?" I say without thinking. It's weird, because I haven't even let Payden call me that yet. But I really want Genevieve to say it.

She looks at me confused for a moment. "Soul is my first name. It's weird and not many people know it, but..." I trail off, not sure where to go from that point.

She nods, her nose still pink and her eyes sparkling. "Okay, Soul."

* * *

**You can always tell me what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is appreciated - so don't try and be nice! If you don't like something about the story or you feel I made a mistake somewhere please let me know. It helps me become a better writer!**

-Manamie .O


	4. 04

liars and believers

04.

The room is silent as Ox types quickly on the computer. There are codes flying all over the screen and his eyes seem to follow each one.

"What he's doing now is setting up barriers around some test folders. These should prevent the hacker from accessing anything in them. Since this is only a test and we don't want them deleting any important information, there is only junk in these folders." Another hacker, Harver explains. The others in the room nod, staring intensely at the screen.

Suddenly, the screen shuts off. Gasp sound throughout the room, and they wait anxiously to see what happens next. The screen cuts back on after a few minutes, but the codes are all still. Then, they start disappearing one by one. Slowly, and then at a much quicker pace. "In order for the hacker to do this, and by the way he's tearing the codes apart and breaking the barriers, they have to have memorized each code that is on this screen. They'd have to know the exact pattern and order, and if they mess up then we will get a signal that we're able to track." Harver explains.

Ox stares wide eyed at the screen as more and more codes are broken. "It doesn't look like they're messing up." I sigh, annoyance bubbling up inside me.

Harver turns to me. I can see the nervousness on his face. "Sir, there are over a hundred codes. It'd be impossible for the hacker to know all of them and to get the order in which we used them perfectly." He doesn't sound to confident.

"Ox?" I turn to him. He's still staring at the screen.

"They've broken eighty eight of the codes perfectly." He says in awe. "How the hell..."

I slam my fist down on the table, standing. "You know what? I think I need better hackers. The ones I have suck." I growl. "Hell, watch the hacker. Maybe he can teach you a few things." I storm out the room, really wanting a smoke right now.

...

Payden smiles at me when I walk into the house. She's sitting on the couch in one of my shirts, watching some girly movie and eating ice cream. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey." I return, sitting on the couch next to her. She snuggles close to me, her eyes staring at the T.v in awe and enjoyment. I never understood how she could ever like these kinds of things. There was so much bullshit in it. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, happily ever after.

That wasn't life. That was a fucking lie.

_Zzz_

My phone lights up with the notification that I had a message. Genevieve's name pops up in bold letters across the screen, and I sigh as I casually move the phone out of Payden's sight. She pays no attention to me or the phone. She's too caught up in this shitty movie.

Genevieve: I was planning on starting a text conversation with you, but I don't feel like typing. Call me?

Genevieve: Will it help if I say I want to hear your voice? lol :)

Smiling, I turn to Payden.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I tell her, sticking the phone in my pocket so she won't get suspicious. She looks up at me and nods. "Are you going to go to bed, or are you coming back to watch the movie with me?" She asks.

"Actually Beautiful, I think I'm gonna go sleep. I had a shitty time at the meeting tonight."

She nods in understanding, eating another spoonful of her ice cream. "Night, baby." She waves.

...

"What are you doing right now?" Genevieve asks. Her voice is soft and she sounds tired. She h ad been asking me the same question every five minutes, and I don't mind. It's calming.

"Casually walking around my room, talking to this really weird girl on the phone." Her laugh fills my ear and I'm grinning. "What about you?" I chuckle.

"I'm laying in my bed, talking to some asshole on the phone. Nothing major." I can tell she's smiling. "I'm really tired."

"Yeah, I can tell. You sound like your drunk."

She giggles, then sighs. "Hey, what are you doing right now?" She asks again.

"Waiting for you to fall asleep on me. From the sound of it, that won't be long." I look at my clock. "It's almost one. You should go to sleep, Genevieve."

She gives a cute grunt in displeasure. "No, I'm gonna stay up and talk to you. I...wanna talk to you."

"I wanna talk to you too, but you need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." I try to persuade her. I don't want her oversleeping and missing her morning classes.

"Soul, what are you doing right now?" She asks again. Her voice is barely a whisper and I know she's falling asleep.

"I'm listening to you go to sleep." I laugh. "What about you?"

She's quiet for a while, and just when I think she's finally when to sleep she speaks. Her next words send a chill down my spine and makes my head spin.

"...I'm wondering why I kinda like you." She whispers. "So...what are you doing now, Soul?"

My mouth moves and says things without my consent. "I'm wondering why I kinda like you too."

It's silent until it's not anymore. "Good." She says, before the only thing I hear are her soft snores. I don't turn off the phone, and I don't go downstairs to get Payden. Instead I lay down and close my eyes, falling asleep with her.

* * *

Short and sweet. But don't get comfortable, this sweetness won't last long! :D

** You can always tell me what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is appreciated - so don't try and be nice! If you don't like something about the story or you feel I made a mistake somewhere, please let me know. It helps me become a better writer!**

-Manamie .O


End file.
